The present invention generally relates to a mobile device and more particularly to a mobile device having a core phone and detachable primary device.
A mobile phone may contain contact details and data that are of high importance and value which are collected over the years. The contact details are not backed up or synchronized frequently, even though a mobile device is more likely to be damaged or lost than the devices that are stationary, and stored indoors. Moreover the mobile phones are nowadays used for browsing the internet, hence increasing the chances of mobile phone being damaged, dropped or lost etc. If user accidentally drops his/her cell phone in places like bathroom. He/she loses his/her contact details as well as other important data stored in the mobile phone. To avoid the loss of important data when the mobile phones are lost, at present mobile phone users back up their contacts or address books from their smart phones. The contact information's are stored in multiple places such as PCs, laptops, smart phones, e-mails and in social networks etc. As a result most of them relay on the remote access to the contact or address book information.
Currently, touch screens are integral part of the mobile phone. At present mobile phone user has to purchase touch screen and the mobile phone as a single unit. More over there is variety of environmental factors that could potentially impact ones optimal choice of touch technology. Moderate temperature changes do not have any impact on touch screen. In fact, extreme temperature changes have more impact on the touch electronics. Hence there is a need to overcome the consequences of temperatures changes on the smart phone touch screen. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the above problems.